Hosiery worn to cover the feet and lower legs of the user that do not extend above the knee are referred to as socks. A type of sock commonly worn, especially by men, dress socks, and by both sexes for work socks or socks worn during athletic activity, have a leg length that does not extend above the mid-calf part of the leg when in normal position. Such socks are formed of knitted fabric. In approximately 1940 to 1945 a type of sock became popular in which elastic threads were encompassed in the stitching of the knitted fabric. A popular pattern developed in which the knitted threads are laid into a number of knitted courses adjacent the top of the sock. The area of the sock at the top having the elastic threads encompassed therein constitutes an elastic band. The function of the elastic band is to closely adhere to the calf of the leg of the user when the sock is positioned on the leg so as to keep the sock "up," that is, to keep the top portion of the sock as positioned on the leg of the user. Without elasticity in the top portion of the sock, socks would not cling or adhere to the leg calf portion and would thus slide down and settle around the ankle of the user, a problem that would be considered unacceptable by the normal wearer. Therefore, to make certain that socks stay up, that is, that the elastic band securely grips the mid-calf portion of the leg of the user, hosiery manufacturers characteristically include an elastic band of one to two inches in height at the top of the sock. Further, to insure that the socks stay up, the hosiery is manufactured such that the elastic bands tightly grip the leg of the user.
One problem that exists in manufacturing hosiery is that hosiery must be designed so that the elastic bands will grip the mid-calf portion of a wide variety of mid-calf circumferences. Therefore, a manufacturer of hosiery must design socks so that they will securely adhere to the mid-calf portion of the leg of the thinnest, normal expected consumer, which means that the elastic tension on the leg of a user of the normal or above normal circumferential areas will, at times, be excessive. This excessive elastic tension around the leg of the user can apply sufficient compressive force to interfere with the normal blood circulation in the lower portion of the leg of the user. This interference with blood circulation may be significant with some users, while many others are able to tolerate the normal constrictive force applied by the elastic band of socks without noticing deleterious effects from the blood flow constriction.
The present disclosure is concerned with improved sock construction that alleviates the tendency of socks, on at least some users, to apply excessive elastic tension around the leg of the user and to thereby result in decreased blood circulation in the lower portion of the user's leg.
For background information as to the construction of socks of the type to which this disclosure pertains, reference may be had to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 3,728,875 Hartigan et al Stocking With Soft Inner Thigh Area 4,048,818 Cueman Therapeutic Stocking and Method 4,561,267 Wilkinson et al Knitted Sock 5,131,099 Zellweger Sock and Process For Production Thereof ______________________________________